Pretty Cure Meets The Powerpuff Girls
by Bird6490
Summary: Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari wake up in Townsville where they meet Professor Utonium and his new daughters. After Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup cause massive damage to the city, the girls help them clear their names by saving the citizens from Mojo Jojo and his army.
1. Townsville

When Nagisa woke up, she saw Honoka and Hikari with her. "Honoka? Hikari?" she said. "Nagisa? Where are we?" asked Honoka. "Looks like a home community" said Hikari as she noticed there were houses. "Are we outside or is this a dream?" asked Nagisa. "This doesn't look anything like our hometown so it's gotta be a dream" said Honoka. Then Nagisa noticed she was wearing her pouch. "Mepple? Are you in there?" she said to it. "Yeah, I'm here-mepo" Mepple replied from inside his Heartful Commune. "Weren't we all just in Honoka's room sleeping-mipo?" asked Mipple from inside her Heartful Commune in Honoka's pouch. "This is like when Nagisa first slept over at Honoka's-popo" said Porun from inside the Touch Commune in Hikari's bag. Nagisa and Honoka realized that Porun was right. "Um, did something like this happen before?" asked Hikari. "Yeah. First time I slept over at Honoka's, we had the same dream. That is until the Dark Zone showed up but we managed to fight them off" said Nagisa. "So what should we do now-lulu?" asked Lulun from inside the Miracle Commune in Hikari's bag. The girls decided to take a walk down the block.

"Taking a walk during the night feels good" said Hikari. "It sure is. The night is so pretty and quiet" said Honoka. Then they noticed a car pulling into a driveway at one of the houses. A man came out of the car looking exhausted and he held his head as he carried a bag of groceries going into his house. He was very tall with black pants, black shoes, a black tie with a white lab coat and a flock of black hair. "I wonder who that is" said Nagisa. "He looks like a scientist" said Honoka, excited. "Whoever he is, we probably shouldn't bother him because he looks very tired" said Hikari. "I guess you're right" said Honoka. The girls walked past the house and after a little bit, they took a loop back and heard an explosion come from the house. "What was that?!" said Nagisa. "I don't know but we better go see if the man is all right" said Honoka. So the girls rushed over to the house and Honoka knocked on the door. The man opened the door to see who his guest was and saw the girls. "Oh, hello" he greeted. "Is everything all right, sir? We heard an explosion" said Hikari. "Oh, I'm fine. I just created something," the man replied. "What did you create?" asked Nagisa. "Three little girls" said the man. "Three little girls?!" said Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari. "Yes and I was just about to go out and pick up gifts, why don't you stay and meet them?" said the man. "Sure!" said the girls. "I'm Professor Utonium by the way" said the man. "My name's Honoka and this is Nagisa and Hikari" Honoka introduced herself and her friends to the scientist. "Well it's very nice to meet you and I hope you and the girls get along well" said Professor Utonium before going to his car to get it out of the garage.

The girls went inside and met the girls Professor Utonium was talking about. They met the pink one named Blossom, the blue one named Bubbles, and the green one named Buttercup. The six girls all easily became fast friends. After a while, Professor Utonium came home with presents and nearly tripped down the stairs to his lab, but Blossom had caught him before he fell and floated above the ground. "Professor, you should be more careful when coming down the steps. You could get hurt." Blossom advised as she gently placed the Professor down. "Your girls can fly?!" said Nagisa, shocked. "Hey, are these for us?" Buttercup asked as she floated by with giant green wrapped boxes. Professor Utonium weakly nodded as he was shocked at his own daughters. The girls zipped away to open their presents and Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari and Professor Utonium looked at them in shock and interest. Professor Utonium then looked at a broken beaker labeled: Chemical X. He then looked at his girls and smiled. The girls collected their new toys and smiled at their creator. "Hey, thanks!" Buttercup smiled as she gathered a giant collection of plush dolls and a scooter. "Yes, Professor, thank you!" Blossom said as she collected three books and a globe. "This is the best gift ever." Bubbles smiled as she embraced her purple octopus, Octi doll. "...Dad," She kissed Professor Utonium on the cheek and floated upstairs with her sisters. "Yes, it is..." Professor Utonium smiled as he looked up at the girls flying around with their new toys and gifts.

He then turned to Honoka and her friends. "We're going to get their new bedroom ready, you three should get home" "Well, uh, the thing about that is..." Nagisa tried to explain. Honoka explained that she and her friends were experiencing a dream. "A dream? But this is reality" said Professor Utonium. "But this is a dream to us" said Hikari. "Hmm...if you three have nowhere to go, I could make some room for you to stay here until you wake up" said Professor Utonium. "You'd do that? Thank you so much!" Honoka smiled. The next day, everyone started to get Professor Utonium's daughter's new room ready. The scientist held a pink paint roller in his left hand, instructing the girls behind him. "Okay, girls, now watch me!" he said. He began to paint the wall, but barely got anywhere as his daughters quickly outdid him, covering the walls in mere seconds. The Professor steped out from where he was standing, covered in pink, his figure outlined in white where he was standing. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all put their hands to their mouths in embarrassment as if they were saying "Oops" or "oh!". Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari giggled. "I think you missed a spot!" said Professor. And with that, he painted over his face, just to amuse the girls causing them to laugh heartily, before heading off to clean up. He returned fully cleaned off of the paint to move on with getting the furniture into the room. "Now we just have to put in the furnitu-" Out on the hall, the Professor turned around surprised, as his daughters threw furniture into the room at super speed. As he entered, it was already laid out perfectly. The light shade that was thrown in was already on the ceiling, a bed was at the far back with a cover of pink, blue and green spread onto it with three pillows each for the girls. A vanity table with a heart-shaped mirror was stood a foot or two away from the bed, a few cupboards and dressers sat in the corner of the room near the door. A few shelves had some toys sitting on them filling the spaces. By the closet door, sat a pile of toys and a bedside table with a lamp on top is seen on the left side of the bed.

"Wow! This looks pretty good! What do you think?" Hikari asked the Professor's daughters. "Mmm... I think it's a little dark." Bubbles replied. "Well, I like it dark" said Buttercup. "Some windows might be nice!" said Blossom. "Yeah! I could see some windows right about ... here! I'll call a contractor tomor-" the Profesor pointed to the wall. His daughters paid no heed to the Professor, as their eyes turned a red hue. Outside the Utonium home, three sets of beams cut perfect circles in the previously windowless middle section, the wall pieces fell out on the front lawn. Back in the room, the Professor was hunched over and his hair was scorched from the blast. "Or... that works, too! Who's hungry?" he said. "We are!" said all the girls. They went to the kitchen and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup each held an item. "Ready?" said Blossom. "Ready!" her sisters replied. As Blossom flanged slices of bread outward, the other two girls slanged slabs of peanut butter and jelly at the flying bakery (Buttercup sliced the peanut butter, and Bubbles slanged the jelly, to be specific). The Professor turned around from the refrigerator, and ducked from the barrage. Each element met perfectly together, as a heaping stack of PBJs landed neatly onto a plate on the kitchen table. The girls used their heat vision again, set wide beam, neatly flaking off the crusts from top to bottom. The Professor moved into the scene with a tray of milk, covered head to toe in the sandwich's contents. The girls give a silent gasp and cover their mouths, but the Professor simply puts the milk on the table and they share a laugh. Nagisa and her friends laughed with them. That night, the living room was a complete mess and the Professor's daughters have fallen asleep. "Looks like we all should get ready for bed" said Honoka. "Even though this is a dream?" asked Nagisa. "Let's just go along with it" said Honoka. "Then I'll see you three tomorrow morning. Goodnight" said Professor Utonium. "Goodnight Professor" said Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari.


	2. A Game Of Tag Gone Wrong

The next morning, Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari helped Professor Utonium take Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to school. Their school was called Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. "This is school! I'm your teacher, Ms. Keane, and this is where kids come to learn! See?" Ms. Keane greeted the three little girls. Inside, seventeen kids were seen chatting happily doing various things from reading books to playing with trucks. A little boy walked up to the new kids. "Hey, you wanna play?" The Professor's daughters looked uncertain for a moment at the boy, then they looked to Ms. Keane for approval. She nodded and the girls' faces lit up with joy. They ran off happily with him but the Professor didn't seem to share their enthusiasm, and he expressed his concerns to Ms. Keane. _"_ Umm, do you think they'll be okay? Cause I'm new at this parenting thing, and I wanted to come and meet you, and see them off on their first day, cause they're really special. I mean really special, and I just want to make sure they'll be okay so, so what do you think? Do you think they'll be okay?" he told her. His daughters have easily acclimated to the group of kids. "I wouldn't worry, Professor. I'm sure they'll have lots of fun" said Nagisa. "That's right. They'll be just fine, Professor. We'll see you at noon!" Ms. Keane pushed the Professor and the teen girls out the door as he looked back nervously at his girls. "Okay, bye girls, bye! Bye! Buh-bye! Bye! Uh bye!" Ms Keane shut the door behind him, then he waved in the window near the door. Nagisa pushed him away as Honoka and Hikari took him by his hands.

Later, it was noon. Professor Utonium knocked on the door and Ms. Keane opened it. "Hello Professor, right on time! Your girls are right outside with the other children." she greeted. The Professor became distraught as he saw the messy classroom. "Well this certainly is a mess" said Nagisa. "What, this?" Ms. Keane scoffed. "This is what happens when you put twenty little kids in one room. Your girls were perfect. Perfect, normal, well-behaved little girls." "Nothing out of the ordinary?" asked Honoka. "No, like what?" Ms. Keane asked back. Outside, the kids were playing on the playground. Buttercup and Blossom watched as Bubbles played hopscotch, throwing a stone to the second square and hopping there. Blossom approved while Buttercup frowned. "That was sweet!" said Blossom, waving her arms up. "What's the point of this game anyway?" Buttercup asked as she crossed her arms. Suddenly, a boy with messy brown hair and freckles, wearing a black T-shirt that read: Mitch Rocks, golden shorts, black sneakers and white socks came up behind a girl and tapped her back. "Tag! You're it!" he said as he ran away from her. The kids all ran away from the girl in a circular pattern, while the Utonium kids stood still, confused. "Whoa! Everyone's running from that girl! It's like she's been infected!" Blossom exclaimed. "Maybe she's a freak." Buttercup added. "Yeah, and they hate her!" Bubbles sounded worried. Suddenly, one of the kindergarten girls came up by Bubbles and tapped her arm. "Tag! You're it!" "Oh no!" Bubbles cried. "I've been infected!" "All right, what's going on here?" Mitch asked as he walked over to the girls. "I've been infected" Bubbles whimpered which caused Mitch to do a face-palm. "You're not in-fec-ted, it's just a game!" Mitch explained. "It is?" Bubbles asked. "Yeah!" Mitch answered. "A game; neat!" Blossom praised. "Yeah, how do we play?" Buttercup asked.

Mitch groaned as he smacked himself on the forehead again. He then walked over toward the girls. "Okay look, it's very simple. Here, Bubbles, tag me." Mitch held out his arm in front of the blonde girl. "Come on, it's okay!" Bubbles reached out her arm slowly and gently tapped Mitch on the arm. "All right, now I'm it." Mitch raised his hand and walked over toward Buttercup. "Now all you gotta do is tag someone else and that's how you play!" Mitch began to run off as he tapped Buttercup. "By the way, you're it." "Awesome, I'm it!" Buttercup shook her arms. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!" "Just tag someone else and they're it!" Mitch called out as he ran close to the other kids. Buttercup felt powerful and grew a determined look on her face as she turned to see her sisters. Blossom and Bubbles started running from Buttercup with giggles and Buttercup chased them as everyone else watched. They all then began to pick up speed which worried the kindergarten teacher, Professor Utonium and everyone else. "I don't like the look of this" Hikari commented. Just then there was a green streak behind Buttercup's feet as she charged for Blossom and Bubbles. "Wow, that's fast!" said Nagisa. There was a flame behind Buttercup as she came closer toward her sisters. She then pushed Bubbles hard on the ground which made the concrete rip. "TAG! You're it!" Buttercup roared as Bubbles was being pushed back and crashed into Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Bubbles then flew out of the school with a blue streak following her. "I'm gonna tag you guys now!" Bubbles gloated as she neared for the black top to crush Blossom and Buttercup. They zoomed out of the way out of the school gate and Bubbles crashed into the black top. "HAHA! You missed us!" Buttercup taunted. "Not for long" Nagisa nervously said to herself.

Bubbles turned to see Buttercup and Blossom and they all three zoomed and crashed into a house across the street. Trees and bushed crashed as the girls began to tag each other and they were close to the buildings of Townsville. The girls even started fires as cars went through the air from their rough house playing. Even a cow suffered. Professor Utonium, Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari nervously stood behind Ms. Keane, the Girls' teacher and quickly dashed away to the Professor's car into the city as everyone stared at the mess that was going on with the new Kindergarten students. While this went on, in the Mayor's office, he watched the Utonium kids outside with their powers, making messes and wreaking havoc all over Townsville with their game. "Oh boy." The Mayor repeated over and over as he walked in some direction. At that point, the Mayor's secretary, Ms. Bellum walked into the scene, executing a perfect quick pace in killer high heels. She matched the mayor's quick little trot as they went down a large flight of stairs. "Oh boy is right, Mayor. It's terrible, the town is being destroyed by three girls with freakish powers. This is a very serious situation. What action do you propose we take?" she said. As they got downstairs, the Mayor began walking in a different direction. "Uh Mayor, hello! City being destroyed!" Ms. Bellum emphasized during the busy work day. "Where are you going?" "Oh boy!" The Mayor simply said. The Mayor walked into a different room and met up with a man behind a stand. He turned to the Mayor and took out a fresh plump pickle with tongs. "OH BOY!" The Mayor took the pickle and was about to eat peacefully, unaware of the threats outside his office. There was a sudden blast of pink, blue and green streaks that crashed into the Mayor's office. The girls laughed as they were together on the floor and the Mayor was nearly unconscious. "Girls? Girls!" Professor Utonium and the teen girls quickly rushed to his daughters. "Are you okay?!" "TAG!" All three of his daughters chimed and tapped Professor Utonium at his side. "You're it, Professor!" The Girls just laughed at their fun as Townsville Hall was broken in some ways with the employees knocked at the floor, pickles and all. The whole buildings in the city of Townsville were wrecked and looked like they were all in a disaster movie. "What have they done?" Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari said sadly.

Later that night, Professor Utonium took the girls home. As he dealt with his daughters, the teen girls went in the other room to talk. "Man, what a day" Nagisa groaned. "It may take forever to restore the town" Honoka added. "I don't think they'll be using their powers again in public" said Hikari. Just then, the fairies came out of the pouches and changed their forms. "What's gonna happen to the girls-popo?" asked Porun. "Don't know but the people just don't understand how special they are yet" Hikari replied. "Unfortunately, people often get scared or angry when they don't understand something special or unique" said Honoka. "That's just silly-mepo. You girls are Pretty Cure and people understand how special and unique you are-mepo" said Mepple. "Yeah, but Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are different. They weren't chosen to be legendary warriors like we were" Honoka explained. "Nevertheless, they should give the people of Townsville some time to get to know them" said Nagisa. "But will the people like them after today-lulu?" asked Lulun. "People here are nice. Things will be fine" Hikari smiled. A stack of newspapers hit the street outside. It's the Townsville Tribune. On the top half of the cover is a cut-off picture of Buttercup, with the words "Freaky Bug-Eyed Weirdo Girls Broke Everything" in large bold print, ala New York Times. In the shadows of an alley, the slanty eyes of Jojo were seen reading the paper. "Hmm..." he said before letting out an evil laugh.


	3. Outcasts and Helping Jojo

The next day, when the Professor took his daughters to school, he said to them "So, I'll be waiting here to pick you up when school gets out, okay?" "Okay. But don't worry, Professor, things are going to be fine!" said Blossom. "Mind if we split here too?" asked Nagisa. "We'd like to go explore and see more of Townsville" said Honoka. "Okay then" said the Professor. The teen girls got out of the car and the Professor left once they were out. "Your girls have fun" Hikari smiled. "We will!" said the little girls. They went inside the school building and the teen girls walked away. Later, when they walked by the school, they noticed Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup outside alone waiting to be picked up by the Professor. "Are you guys okay?" asked Nagisa. "We're fine," Blossom said. "We're just waiting for the Professor. Everyone else has gone home." "He's not coming. He hates us, he totally hates us!" Buttercup huffed as she folded her arms which made Bubbles burst into tears. "Maybe you can fly home?" Hikari shrugged. "We're not supposed to use our powers, Hikari" Blossom explained sadly. "Then we'll take you home. Come on, girls" said Honoka. So everyone began to walk slowly down the dark and foreboding path to Townsville. As they walked by an electronics store, they saw a bank of TVs that showed different programs talking about the Utonium kids. As the sounds of the different shows argued with each other, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's faces were full of remorse and sadness, discovering what the town truly thinks of them. Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari felt bad for them. They all walked off slowly.

The girls walked past a basketball court, even more dejectedly now. Still refusing to use their powers, the little girls walked up and down the twisted road left by their game followed by the teen girls. As they continued walking, they kept seeing more and more signs of destruction. Their reflections were mirrored in a large glass dome as they walked by it. Then they stopped for a minute. "Well, it's official. I have no idea where we are." said Buttercup. "Townsville is a big place" said Honoka. "Well, I can't say it's been the best day." said Blossom. "You said it" Nagisa agreed. "But it probably couldn't get much worse..." said Bubbles. On cue, it started to rain hard. Buttercup started to yell out and Bubbles began to cry. "Hey, it's okay! Uhh ... maybe there's a box we can get in around back! Come on!" said Blossom. The girls walked behind what looked like a convenience store. "See? There's a whole bunch of boxes!" said Blossom. Suddenly, Arturo from The Gangreen Gang sprung up and scared the girls. Snake and Big Billy soon followed, making them scream. As a semi's door opened slowly, it revealed Ace, who sprung forward, looking imposing. "Aww... What's the mattah? Somebody get wost?" he mocked with an evil grin and laughed with the other members of his gang. At that point, Grubber popped in making raspberry noises. The gang was about to attack the girls, but before Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari could transform, a trash can lid was being thrown across the area. It hit the gang one by one and flew over the six girls, making them safe. They all smiled and turned to see a dark figure with bright pink glowing eyes with a bag over its head and a scarf flowing in the wind. "Wow, Thanks!" the girls said in awestruck.

The figure promptly jumped down from the truck and began to run away. "Hey, wait! Come back!" Blossom called out, forcing her and the others to go after him. The figure hid in a box and as the girls ran up searching in his direction, Blossom was the first to spot him. "Hey guys, over here! Hi! What's your name? I'm Blossom!" said Blossom. "Buttercup" the green girl introduced herself. "I'm Bubbles!" the blue girl chirped. "My name's Nagisa" Nagisa introduced herself. "I'm Honoka" Honoka greeted. "And I'm Hikari" Hikari smiled. "Go away, please, do not look at me." said the figure. "But we just wanted to thank you for saving us from those green gangsters back there." said Blossom. "Yeah, that was amazing with the trash can lid! It was all fwish, bang, crash, bam, boom!" Buttercup added. "Yeah, you rock!" Nagisa cheered. "No, please." The figure said from inside the box as his eyes looked sad. "For I have been lashed by harsh tongues for too long. Alas my little ones, I do not rock. For I, Jojo, am a monster!" As he spoke the last word, a bolt of lightning illuminated his face. "You're not a monster. Monsters are evil" said Honoka. "Yeah, and anybody who would save us like you did is so not evil." Buttercup agreed. "You're no monster, mister; you're just really dirty-" Bubbles added. "Please, you're just trying to make me feel better. But my pain is not for you to understand. Besides, how could you? For you are pure and innocent, and most certainly loved." Jojo spoke again. The girls glanced at each other as Jojo spoke those words, feeling it was untrue. Jojo continued to speak. "How could you know what it is to be cast out into a world that only offers misery? How could you know what it's like for people to fear and despise you for the very things that make you special?" The girls dropped their heads as they silently understood what Jojo was going through. Even the teen girls seemed to agree with him. "Because you don't fit in! Because you are a FREAK!" Jojo emerged from his box. He showed his true form of a green chimp with a huge brain.

The girls didn't even flinch, but they stared at Jojo with a look of empathy from their gazes. "Because," Blossom said as she flew up above the ground with her sisters. Jojo looked astonished at their powers. "...we're freaks too." "What amazing powers!" Jojo exclaimed. "No! They're terrible!" Blossom yelled in soreness. "I'll bet everyone hates them" said Jojo. "Yeah!" Buttercup snarled." And they hate you too!" Jojo added. "Yes." Bubbles softly replied. "We're the only friends they have. Everyone else thinks they are no good, mister" said Honoka, with a look of sorrow on her face. Nagisa and Hikari had sorrow looks on their faces too. Jojo turned away from the girls, looking his box as tears nearly escaped his eyes. "I am in the same boat," Jojo said as he pointed to his brain. "This brain is full of brilliant ideas! But will anyone listen? No. Nothing in this gray matters. So what's the point?" Jojo sadly slumped into his box and the girls followed him. "Oh Jojo, don't be sad." Bubbles smiled as her pigtails dripped from the water. "Our Dad says that sometimes people get angry when they don't when they don't understand something special or unique." "And if you just give people time, they'll start to understand your specialness." Blossom pitched in. "Yeah," Buttercup said. "You just gotta believe in yourself!" Jojo turned back to the six girls and snapped back into happiness as the rain slowly stopped. "You mean, if I take time to construct my most ingenious plan, the help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine then people will come to understand my specialness?" The six girls stared at the monkey wide-eyed without a response until Buttercup spoke up. "Uhh..." "Okay!" Jojo sounded enthusiastic. "I'll do it. But I'll need your help!"

In a matter of time, the six girls and the monkey gathered to Townsville's infamous active volcano. The lava popped and bubbled while everyone stood on the edge. "WHAT!?" The six girls cried after Jojo told them what he wanted them to do, except for Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari since they weren't Pretty Cure right now. "Jump in, take this device and build it into the volcano," Jojo explained as he held some machine. "We need to harness the energy of the Earth's Core for power! And Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, you three will stay here to make sure it functions properly." "What are you talking about?!" Blossom gawked at him. "The plan!" Jojo chimed. "What plan?" Buttercup questioned. "Our plan!" Jojo explained. "To do what?" Bubbles asked. "To make the town better of course." Jojo smiled. "WHAT!?" The six girls yelped once more. "You know," Jojo showed a blue print with a basic design on it. "Using my ideas and your powers, we will build the help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-machine. That way, everyone will see that our special abilities are good, then everyone will love us. Remember? It was your idea!" The girls looked hesitantly at each other. "Uhh..." Blossom stuttered. "Oh yeah! But, use our powers?" "Yes!" Jojo cheered. "No way!" Buttercup disagreed. "Come on!" said Jojo. "Nuh-huh," Bubbles shook her head as she closed her eyes. "We're never using our powers again." "Oh girls," Jojo said as he looked sympathetically at the super-powered children. "Don't be sad, your powers are great! You just gotta believe in yourself." Jojo looked slyly at the little girls as they looked at each other, the teen girls and the lava. The teen girls backed away as the little girls dove into the lava. "You sure about this, Jojo?" Hikari asked. "Yes. And I'm sure you three are talented like the other three in your own special way." Jojo smiled friendly toward the teen girls. "I hear you're new in town." "We just moved in. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are our new friends" said Nagisa. "Well just you three wait" Jojo wrapped an arm around Nagisa. "Soon enough Townsville will be the best city you've ever lived in thanks to me and the girls!" The Utonium kids then zipped up from the lava, which made Jojo very happy as he danced and jumped around the edge of the volcano. "Yes! Yes! YES!" "We did good?" Blossom asked. "You did very good. Very good indeed." Jojo grinned. "Now what do we do?" Buttercup asked. "First we construct the superstructure." Jojo replied.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup flew around an icy area and used their heat vision to unfreeze a giant meteor. Back at the Townsville volcano, they melted the meteor into liquid. Next, they welded a beam from the meteor. Next, they went underwater to find a giant submarine. Bubbles smashed it to crack it open as Blossom, Buttercup, Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari watched under Jojo's influence. Then the super-powered girls flew out into the desert and formed a large tornado and used glass cages as the finishing touches were nearly finished. "Say Jojo, eat any good bananas lately?" Nagisa said as she tried to make conversation. "Look!" Jojo praised at the work that had been done. "Can't you see our plan is working? Our work is proceeding as planned! At last, our lives will be better! At last, we will be accepted!" Jojo took out his plans and looked. "At last, our greatest work is complete! Oops!" "What's wrong?" Blossom asked. "Well, there is one last, teeny-tiny, itsy-bitsy thing we still need." Jojo smiled innocently at the girls. Jojo whispered into Nagisa's ear while the other girls tried to listen in. "Chemical X?" Nagisa asked, causing the Utonium kids to dash off back home and come back with a large filled beaker with Chemical X. Jojo gestured upwards and the girls placed the top of the beaker into the glass spheres. "Yes! Yes! YES!" Jojo danced again into victory. "We did good?" Blossom asked. "You did very good," Jojo relied with his hands behind his back. "Very good indeed." "Now what do we do?" Buttercup asked. "Well, because you've done so good, I've got a special surprise." Jojo replied. "Yay!" The six girls cheered together.


	4. Jojo's True Plan

The six girls later on rushed into Townsville Zoo together with Jojo following as Sesame Street like music played in the background. The girls looked at the elephants with wonder. Then they looked at the seals together as they splashed and played with beach balls. Next, they spotted some sleeping lions in their cages. The girls were on their way to the Zebra exhibit, but Jojo took all six of them and dragged them into The Primate Plaza of the Zoo. There were more people in the Primate Plaza than any other exhibit and the children watched the chimps dangle from their cages. They all then looked at Jojo as he looked as if he had an unsure look on his face about something. Jojo then watched them look on and offered to take their pictures as he took out his camera. The six girls stood in front of the chimp gates with wide smiles. Jojo looked at the girls and had them scoot away from the gates and took pictures mainly of the chimps instead of the girls. The photography went on for other species, such as baboons, orangutans, gibbons, Howler Monkeys, and even mandrills along with several different types of primates. Afterwards, the girls looked at a diagram of the evolution of man and noticed the descriptions. "Worthless." Buttercup read. "Lame." Blossom read. "Stupid!" Bubbles read. "Okay." Hikari read. "Better." Honoka read. "AWESOME!" All six girls read with a giggle together. Nagisa turned to Jojo as she heard his camera snap. "Jojo, what are you doing with the camera?" "Oh!" Jojo grabbed his heart as he noticed Nagisa was right behind him. "I was just making sure it still worked to take a picture of that gorilla over there." "Oh." Cherry smiled. "Did it work?" "Oh it worked alright," Jojo grinned evilly at her as he walked off and the others were checking out the meerkats.

"Come girls, our work is fin-Oh, I mean, time to go." "AWW!" Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup groaned. "But Jojo!" "We haven't seen the gazelles!" Blossom said as they walked off. "Or the crocodiles!" Buttercup added. "Or the unicorns!" Bubbles whimpered. "Just one little unicor-" She then tripped over a yellow baby rattle with brown monkeys all around it. "Are you okay, Bubbles?" Hikari asked as she helped her friend up. "Yeah, I'm fine." Bubbles turned as she sensed a baby crying. Bubbles grabbed the rattle and quickly rushed over to a lady, her baby and older boy to return the rattle. "Excuse me, ma'am, I think you dropped this." The woman looked at her angrily and quickly snatched the rattle as she walked away with her children in a huff. "I thought the zoo kept all the animals in cages!" she sneered at Bubbles. "Yeah, well, you're welcome, lady!" Buttercup snapped back at her. "Don't listen, Bubbles." Blossom said as she consoled the blonde girl. "That's right Bubbles, do not listen." Jojo said as he hovered over the six girls. "All of you deafen yourselves to their heartless words. They do not know it is their saviors they are speaking to. They are unaware that your actions will have helped change their world forever!" Jojo embraced each of them. "Because we have helped the town and made it a better place." "Do you think they'll be surprised?" Blossom asked as her pink eyes lit up. "Oh yeah." Jojo looked away with a smile. "You think they'll still be mad at us for playing tag?" Buttercup asked. "No," Jojo replied. "They'll have forgotten all about that." "Will they love them?" asked Honoka. Jojo paused before answering. "Yes." "Really?" The six girls asked. "Would I lie to you?" Jojo rhetorically asked. "We should probably get home" said Nagisa.

That night, the girls went home. "I'm so excited!" said Blossom. "Yeah, we'll show 'em!" Buttercup added. "Hey, where's ...?" Bubbles asked. On cue, the Professor was thrown roughly head first into the house by the same policemen who arrested him earlier with the mob of angry citizens, the Mayor, and Ms. Bellum. He was bounded in handcuffs and still looked worse for the wear from his time in jail following his arrest. "Professor!" the six girls said. Buttercup melted the shackles off. "Oh girls, thank goodness you're okay! I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible, terrible parent! You must hate me for not picking you up from school. But it's not my fault. It's this town. They've gone crazy. It's like they've never seen kids playing before. I knew your powers would take some getting used to, but jail? Lawsuits? Angry mobs? What's next?" said Professor. "Don't worry, Professor, things are going to get better! We promise!" said the girls. But little did they know what Jojo was really planning. Back at the volcano top observatory, Jojo sat in the center of the contraption, discarding his coat and bag, an evil grin spread across his face. He pushed a red button, and the tracking devices planted in the monkeys' fur came to life, transporting them away from the zoo, and into pre-arranged liquid-filled cages lined in a circular fashion about Jojo. Another flip of the switch and the large glass ball contraption came to life. The Chemical X drained from the large beaker on top, and the glass balls, spun rapidly, each filled with a smaller dosage of the black liquid. Another dial was turned, and the room was cast into a green glow as lightning began to spark from the balls. The liquid drained from each of the globes, and the monkeys were enveloped in it. They screeched in pain and agony under the assault. Lighting began to issue from their bodies, and their skin began to turn as green as Jojo's, along with their eyes taking on the same pink hue as Jojo's as well, while their brains grew out from their heads in a similar fashion to Jojo, who laughed madly, as rapid flashing red and green lights flashed around him. The monkeys were now suspended quite prostate, their brains sticking far out from their heads. The girls were fast asleep, unaware of the events transpiring miles away in the city proper.

The next morning, the girls and Jojo got really excited because today was the day they were going to show Townsville what their powers can really do. They picked out their clothes and as Jojo released his monkey army into town, the girls took the Professor to Townsville explaining what they did. The girls thought they did really good but when they got to town, they were astonished and shocked by what they saw. Hundreds of monkeys were ravaging the townsfolk. Jojo stood confidently in front of town hall wearing a white helmet with purple design and a blue shirt with a white belt, white gloves and white boots as he was standing over the Mayor of Townsville. He pointed to the girls as he spoke. "Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari! I couldn't have done it without'cha!" The six girls' heads whipped back in shock and their faces showed signs of horror. "It's their fault!" said one man. "I knew they were no good!" another added. Jojo laughed evilly as the Utonium kids set the Professor and the teen girls down and flew over to the chimp with the teen girls following. "Jojo, what happened?!" Blossom asked with concern. "This isn't making the town a better place!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Yes it is...for _me_! The hobo formerly known as Jojo is no mo'! From this day fo'wo'd, I will be known as... _ **MOJO JOJO!**_ " said Jojo. He swooped his cape back in dramatic effect, the Mayor still crushed under his right boot. The girls gasped in astonishment. "For too long, apes and monkeys have been under the thumb of man. Well, the time has come to oppose that thumb, and take hold of what is rightfully ours: _THE WORLD!"_ Mojo declared. "Professor, we didn't want this!" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup cried. "Liars!" yelled a woman. "Fibbers!" added a man. "You've doomed us all!" added another man. "Please, Professor. Please believe us." Blossom said as she and the other girls looked at him in sadness. The Professor, looking aghast and horrified, looked at the girls and the scene taking place in front of him, then dropped his head to the side. His voice when he spoke sounded like a mixture of heartbreak, grief, and shame. "I don't know _who_ to believe..." he sighed. The girls gasped in horror. "I thought you were good," the Professor added with his voice wavering. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" his daughters cried and they shot straight up above the clouds to run away, taking Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari with them.

"Yeah! Whooo! All right! I rock! I rock so hard! For I, Mojo Jojo, have succeeded in my first, greatest, and most brilliant plan ever! And I, Mojo Jojo, shall be _KING OF THE PLANET OF THE APES!"_ Mojo celebrated himself. At that point there was silence. None of Mojo's army was attacking the crowd anymore as all their attention was shifted to Mojo and his declaration of being king. Their expressions made it clear that none of them were willing to accept this declaration from Mojo of him being their leader and king when they've done all the work. An orangutan spoke out from the nearby crowd, his bulging brain, spiteful glance, and tone of voice similar in form to Mojo's. "You shall be King?" the orangutan asked. "Preposterous!" "What?" Mojo asked. "How dare you!" "For it is I, who is the one most suited ruler!" The orangutan put on an outfit identical to Mojo's. "Those are my clothes!" Mojo cried. "I, Ojo Tango, shall be simian supreme!" said the orangutan. "No Ojo, Mojo!" Mojo said in defense. "As I unleash the offensive of this, of the oppressive orangutank!" Ojo rode in his own tank. "Hold on." A big ape spoke up. "Oh no." Mojo moaned. "It is I who shall get a grip on the situation!" The ape wore an outfit identical to Mojo's, only he had a pair of metal fists. "You better not!" Mojo roared at him. "As I, Rocko Socko, seize control and rule!" Rocko then smashed a gaping hole into a nearby building. "Wait!" Mojo cried. "I, Baboon Kaboom with my baboom baquabitter bomb!" A lanky monkey spoke up as he leaped into a large machine with inappropriate bomb shells. "And if you don't like it, you can kiss my baboon butt bombs!" Baboon Kaboom yelled as he threw his bombs. "Oh, that's classy." Mojo replied sarcastically as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a large barrel of monkeys rolled down the street and a group of them spoke at once. "Gangway, Gangway! For we, the Go-Go-Po-Trol brothers in arms are working to form a chain of command will reach out and take a hold of your world!" After that, a sloth-like Japanese Macaque monkey stood over a vat of boiling water at the top of a dam as his water was released. "I, Hota Wota, am boiling mad. For you are all bloody ears. Therefore, I shall release a scolding hot torrent to be a blow out. For I don't give a-" "Watch your mouth!" Mojo scolded him. "I, Cha Ching Cha Ching, symbolize chaotic calamity!" A monkey with a pair of cymbals said. "We are, Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos shall rain on your parade! Because-" Flying monkeys like from the Wizard of Oz began to hock loogies "Eww..." Mojo cringed. "My name is Hacha Chacha and here is my schpeel," a monkey with a big nose sang as he did a background dance as Cherry slipped and fell around the banana peels constantly. "A diaboloical plan with appeal! Spreading out bananas, out far and wide, fixing up for a slippery slide!" "That's pretty catchy!" The Mayor remarked as he was still under Mojo's boot. "I, uh..." a nervous young monkey spoke next and seemed insecure and totally unprepared. "Uh... Bla Bla Bla Bla, shall, uh, create a sauce of chaos and stir up trouble with a destructive force known as the tornado!" "Tor-mah-to?" Mojo sounded confused. "Tor-may-to." The Mayor clarified. Mojo looked down at him and gave him a swift kick off the stairs into the crowd as everyone was going through ape and monkey madness. The others got carried away though to take over Townsville and eventually the world. "I, Koko Kongo!" "I, Bonzo Bango!" "I, Rolo Ovo!" "I, Cheetah Beatah!" "I, Achey Breaky!" "I, Smasha Crasha!" "I, Cruncha Muncha!" "I, Pappy Wappy!" "NOOOOO!" Mojo stopped the nonsense as he scooped the Professor up in his arms and threw her over his shoulders to prevent her from escaping. "Stop! Cease! Disist! Do not wish to continue with the ramblings, for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed. For I am the king, supreme ruler, and all-around dictator. Don't you see? All you monkeys are my plan, so your plans are my plans because you are my plan and my plan was to make you! And I plan to rule the planet! Not to have my plans plan to stop me! I am your creator! I am your king! I am Mojo Jojo!" Mojo then tightened his grip on the Professor to hold hostage. "Obey ME!"


	5. Saving Townsville

The girls were on an asteroid in space. Bubbles was sitting on the surface, sobbing, and Hikari comforted her. Blossom was sitting on a rocky outcropping with Honoka and Buttercup and Nagisa fumed by themselve in the distance. "That jerk. That big fat dumb jerk! He duped us! He planned it all along and we fell for it!" Buttercup yelled, angry. "Unbelievable!" Nagisa added. "And now, everybody hates us even more!" Bubbles said between sobs. "Listen girls, we know things are pretty bad right now but we can't just sit here in space and do nothing" said Hikari. "Well, what do you suggest we do?" asked Blossom. "We helped put the town in danger, and now we must save it somehow" said Honoka. "How can we when nobody will accept us?! And it's all that evil monkey's fault!" Buttercup yelled, more angry. "Calm down, Buttercup" Nagisa tried to soothe her. Suddenly, the fairies came out of the bags and turned into their true forms. "Listen to your new friends-mepo!" said Mepple. "They're just trying to help-mipo" added Mipple. The Utonium kids looked surprised when they saw the fairies. "Who or what are you?" asked Blossom. The fairies introduced themselves to the little girls. "Townsville is in danger and even if there's nothing we can do, we can't just do nothing-popo" said Porun. "That's right. The people are in danger-lulu. I can just hear them-lulu" said Lulun. Everyone listened closely and found out that Lulun was right. They could hear the citizens in Townsville in peril. "Professor!" the girls cried when they heard the Professor suffering. They quickly rushed back to Townsville avoiding the destruction. "Professor! Professor! PROFESSOR!" the girls yelled for him. With another explosion, missiles stroke at the base of a stirring statue of the mayor riding triumphantly on a horse. The statues fell, aiming to strike a hapless lady below. Bubbles saw this and broke formation, diving to save the woman. "Bubbles, wait!" said Blossom. Hikari ran after Bubbles to save the baby that was with the woman. Both of the girls got them to safety. "Hikari!" Nagisa called to her friend. Hikari ran over to where Nagisa and Honoka were. "I think it's time we showed our news friends what we can really do" said Nagisa. "Right" Honoka and Hikari replied. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were confused.

The Queen card is swiped across the Heartful Communes. Their communes top's spun around. Then Nagisa and Honoka each waved a hand over their respective Commune. They held hands as they shouted **"Dual Aurora Wave!"**. They flew to the sky inside a rainbow light. Gold colored ribbon fell on them and created their clothes. Cure Black squatted as her full costume appeared. Cure White spun around as her full costume appeared too. Cure Black's top showed, then her skirt. Cure White's shoulder strap showed, then her skirt. The bows then both appeared. Cure Black jumped down landing on her feet. Cure White then landed and did a backflip. Finally, the Cures introduced themselves and posed. "Emissary of light, Cure Black!" said Cure Black. "Emissary of light, Cure White!" said Cure White. "We are Pretty Cure" both Cures said together. "Spirits of the dark power..." Cure White began. "Return to the darkness from which you came!" Cure Black finished.

Holding the Touch Commune in her right hand, Hikari first waved her left hand across the Commune to activate it. She then lifted up her head and shouted out the transformation phrase "Luminous! Shining Stream!". A golden stream of light was seen rising up to the sky behind her in that scene. Golden light then shined from her chest, and clouds of gold dust whipped up from the ground to surround her. The hair tie and hairpins then disappeared and her braids started to unravel. Close-ups of her costume were then shown, focusing on her sleeves and skirt. The large bow at her chest then formed, and her hair, which has changed shade of color, was shown to lengthen. The pink silhouette of her Heart Baton in Heart Mode then spun down from the sky and into her hands, before exploding in golden light. Luminous introduced herself as she stretched out her hands as the Heartiel Baton silhouette explodes in pink light. "Shining life, Shiny Luminous! The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!" she said. After that, winds died down around Luminous.

The little girls were shocked. "Cure Black..." Buttercup gazed. "Cure White..." Blossom gazed. "Shiny Luminous..." Bubbles gazed. "They're the legendary warriors Pretty Cure-mepo!" Mepple explained. Still shocked at their new friends' new forms, the girls didn't notice one of the monkeys about to attack them. Cure Black quickly noticed and kicked the monkey back. The monkey went flying. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup gasped. "The one way to stop the monkeys, save the town, and find the Professor is to use our powers to fight Mojo and his army" Black explained. The little girls were silent for a moment before they squeed "GENIUS!" "Thank you" Black replied proudly. "Let's go everyone!" said Cure White. "Yeah!" said the six girls. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Cure Black and Cure White fought the monkey army while Shiny Luminous guided the citizens to safety. After the army was defeated, the girls noticed that the Professor was nowhere to be seen. " _None_ of those stupid monkeys had the Professor!" said Buttercup. "Where could he be?" asked Bubbles. "Take a good guess!" said Blossom. She gestured to the volcano top observatory, where Mojo was dragging the Professor deep into his layer. Six sets of imposing doors closed in rapid succession behind him to seal off his hideout. "C'mon girls, we've got one last monkey to get off our backs!" said Blossom.

They zoomed forward, easily crashing through Mojo's defenses and stood ready in front of the villain, who had the Professor in a headlock. "Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!" the six girls said together. "Oohh, wook at the widdle hewoes, here to save their daddy!" Jojo mocked. He then looked surprised to see Pretty Cure. "Wait, is that Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari?" he asked, believing them to be the teen girls. "No girls, save yourselves!" the Professor strained. "Sorry, Professor!" said Bubbles. "We can take this chump chimp down easy!" said Cure Black. "Nothing he can do can stop us!" said Cure White. Mojo twisted the Professor's neck further, causing a nasty grinding noise, and made the Professor yelp out in pain. The girls gasped and stopped. Hatred was written all over their eyes. Mojo had proven White's taunt wrong as he had every intention to snap the Professor's neck and kill him if the girls tried to attack him while the Professor was still his hostage. "That's better. It's good you little freaks know when you're beaten. Now if you'll excuse me, I, Mojo Jojo, have a town to take over. I have a world to rule! I have to seize control of an area, and force its inhabitants to follow _my_ way of thinking!" said Mojo. He pressed a button on his control panel, and the glass globes began to spin again. Another (conveniently full) vat of Chemical X spewed from the machine and drained into the spheres as before. Mojo then punched a set of keys. "EVEN IF IT MEANS..." he began as he grabbed one of the nozzles and smashed it through his helmet, jabbing it directly into his own brain! "TAKING EXTREME MEASURES!" The girls all gasped. "You wouldn't!" they said. "I would!" he replied. And just like that, the Chemical X made Mojo grow exponentially and he became more powerful than ever.

After the girls got the Professor to safety, Cure White had an idea. "Professor, is there a way to reverse the affects of Chemical X?" she asked. "Well, I could make an antidote" Professor replied. "Great! You get it ready while we'll stop Mojo!" said Black. "Now let's go!" said Blossom. The girls flew off leaving the Professor behind, standing proudly with a tear in his eye. The girls flew to Town Hall and gave Mojo a good smack in the jaw just as he was about to eat an innocent civilian or two. "Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!" Blossom called. "We're down here!" Black called. Mojo kneeled down. "Oh, my! You actually trying to stop me? That's so cute!" he mocked. "Try," nothing!" said Blossom. "We will stop you!" Buttercup added. "Who are you callin' "cute"?!" Bubbles added. "Let's end this battle with one shot. Ready girls?" Black said to her teammates. "Ready" White and Luminous replied. Mojo laughed. "Despite your new looks, what could you possibly do to stop me?!" he said. "We'll show you!" said Black. "Combine your powers-popo!" said Porun. A giant shadow of a heart was seen floating over the ocean, while a shining crest in the shape of a heart minimized underneath Luminous. The Heartiel Baton then fell from the sky and onto her palm. The crystal on the Heart Baton shined and the crest under Luminous increased again, covering the ground Black and White stood on. When Luminous took the Heart Baton before her, she let go, and suddenly took a new hold on it, making it release light in the rainbow's colors around her teammates. "Abundant courage!" Black posed. "Overflowing hope!" White posed. "Together with the embrace of sparkling light!" said Luminous. Black and White held hands and held the free ones back. "Extreme..." they began. "...Luminario!" Luminous finished. Black and White's feet took a hard step forward, and a heart with the rainbow's colors appeared before them. The duo then reached out their palms and the heart sent out a strong golden mist at Mojo.

The attack made Mojo fall and the Utonium kids saved their dad just before Mojo fell on him. The Professor dropped the Antidote X and when Mojo fell on it, his powers disappeared. The Cures turned back into their normal forms as they knew Mojo was now defeated. "That was awesome girls!" Buttercup cheered. "Thanks Buttercup" Nagisa smiled. The town citizens came over to celebrate the little and teen girls, their bravery and best of all, their superpowers. "YEAH!" The Mayor cheered the most as he jumped in front of the Girls. "That was awesome! You Girls flying and winning and those laser eyes! And then BAM! You punched that guy! You know, this town stinks And I was thinking, maybe sometime, we can call you to save the day...Or whatever." The three Girls gasped. "Can we, Professor?" "Well..." The Professor thought as he put his finger to his chin. "Hmm... I don't know... Okay! But only if it's before your bedtime!" "Yay!" his daughters cheered.

Just then, the teen girls began to glow. "It appears that you three are waking up" said the Professor. "Wake up? What are you talking about?" asked Bubbles. Honoka explained everything to the little girls. "So you three are having a dream?" Blossom asked. "And you are waking up?" Buttercup asked. "Yes" Honoka replied. "Then that means we'll have to...say goodbye" Bubbles looked down. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see you again real soon" said Hikari. Bubbles looked relieved now. "It was so much fun meeting you girls and we couldn't have saved the town without you" said Blossom. "Yeah, we're really gonna miss you" said Buttercup. "But I'll miss you the most!" Bubbles began to cry. Seeing their sister cry made Blossom and Buttercup start to tear up and cry too. The six girls all got in for a group hug. "Don't ever forget about us" said Honoka. "We won't. We promise" Blossom said between sobs. "We love you girls" said Hikari. "We love you too!" Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup cried. "Take good care of them, Professor" said Nagisa. "I will" Professor replied. The teen girls kept glowing until they disappeared. The little girls let go of each other as their new friends were gone. But they weren't worried because they knew they would see them again soon.


End file.
